kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Kung Fu Panda 2/Transcript
to a 2D animated shadow puppet show. NARRATOR (SOOTHSAYER): Long ago, in ancient China, the Peacocks ruled over Gongmen City. They brought great joy and prosperity to the city, for they had invented fireworks. But their son, Lord Shen, saw darker power in the fireworks. What had brought color and joy could also bring darkness and destruction. Shen's troubled parents consulted a soothsayer. She foretold that if Shen continued down this dark path, he would be defeated by a warrior of black and white. The young lord set out to change his fate, but what he did next only sealed it. Shen returned to his parents full of pride, but in their faces, he only saw horror. He was banished from the city forever. But Shen swore revenge: Someday, he would return, and all of China would bow at his feet. door to the shadow puppet scene closes and then cuts to a foundry in the mountains. A pack of wolves are seen heaving, pounding, and burning metal. One of the wolves jumps over to Shen and bows. BOSS WOLF: It's almost done, Lord Shen. But we've run out of metal. SHEN: Search the farthest villages. Find more metal! China will be mine... to the [[Jade Palace] where two kids are seen playing with Po and Tigress action figures in the Training Hall's courtyard.] BUNNY CHILD: And then, the Dragon Warrior joined the Furious Five! PIG CHILD: And they became the most awesomest Kung Fu team ever! BUNNY CHILD: Po's voice "Enough talk. Let's fight!" play together with their action figures. Suddenly, voices are heard coming from inside the Training Hall. BUNNY CHILD: Listen! Listen! You can hear the Dragon Warrior training right now! to inside the Training Hall where all the obstacles and other training equipment is seen vacant. Meanwhile, the voices continue. FURIOUS FIVE: unison 33, stop him, 34, it's too dangerous, 35, stay focused, 36, 37... MANTIS: How is he doing that with his face?! is seen placing a bean bun in his mouth, which is already full of thirty-seven other bean buns. After putting in the bean bun, he smashes his fist on the table. PO: his mouth full Thirty-eight bean buns! MANTIS: Yes! New record! You monster! MONKEY: Keep going! Hit forty! out plate of bean buns. CRANE: He'll never hit forty! PO: two bean buns from the plate. You got it, buddy! I will take it to forty! TIGRESS: Do it! PO: No problem! puts the two bean buns in his mouth and tries to crush them. The Five watch in silent awe. When Po succeeds, he sticks his hands up in the air and begins cheering, while the Five cheer along with him. CRANE: Po Well done, Po! slaps Po on the back in congratulations, causing Po to spit the bean buns back at the Five. TIGRESS: Your training has paid off. gong sounds off in the distance. PO: Oh! Master Shifu! Gotta go. See you later! to the bowl of bean buns. You'll save those for me, right? Category:Film transcripts